


Who's a good boy?

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: They started small. Small enough that Clint didn’t notice it at first.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Who's a good boy?

It wasn’t that Clint thought he wasn’t good in bed. Because he knew he was and got told that much on a regular basis. Already before he had Tony and Bucky.

But that was it. Outside of the bedroom, it wasn’t a common thing. Which was fine. Clint didn’t need to be told on a regular basis that he did something okay. He wasn’t a kid anymore (and had survived his whole childhood without getting told that, so it wasn’t anything new).

Still, it would have been nice to get told that he did a good job when Tony devoured the cookies he made or when he sharpened Bucky’s knife, because Clint had already been sharpening his own knives, so what’s one more.

But then, thank you was the adult thing and he got that, so it should be enough. It certainly was more than what he was used to.

~*~*~

Everything stayed like it was until Bucky had an episode, as they liked to call it, and the Soldier came out. First, no one noticed anything which was also the reason why Clint refused to do anything about it _when_ they noticed it was Soldier sitting at the table. Tony only paused shortly and then continued to talk about whatever he had been doing in the lab, not expecting an answer from Soldier (but then, he never expected an answer from Bucky either) when Clint put down two bowls of pasta in front of them. Tony digged in like usual, but the Soldier waited until Clint had sat down, still being touchy about food.

And only when Soldier ate a few forks he finally looked at Clint, obviously unsure before trying out a smile (which was a bit creepy, but hey, he tried).

“That tastes good. You’ve done good with it. Thank you.”

And Clint glowed with the praise before realizing that Tony watched him.

He should’ve known that, as soon Tony saw something, he wouldn’t forget it.

Clint still prayed that this time would be a bit different while starting to eat, fighting down the blush.

~*~*~

They started small. Small enough that Clint didn’t notice it at first.

It was first Tony telling him that the coffee was good when Clint made him some. Bucky telling Clint the knives he sharpened are perfect now.

They continued in the bedroom because that was just how they did it. They didn’t talk. They fucked it out.

But when Tony called Clint a good boy because he reduced Bucky to a blabbering mess while fucking him? Clint almost came.

When Bucky told Clint he was a good boy because he didn’t choke when deepthroating Bucky, he couldn’t suppress the shiver.

And when Clint got down on all fours because Tony ordered it so and Bucky grinned a feral grin when Clint opened his mouth on command, he didn’t even try to pretend that the “Such a good boy for us” didn’t cause the moan.

~*~*~

It took weeks until Clint found that he never wanted to miss it again. Neither in bedroom, nor when Bucky came up behind him, hugging him from behind to take a peek into the pots just to press a small kiss on Clint’s neck whispering;

“Good boy.”


End file.
